You Caught Me
by Magica Ring
Summary: This story is collection of one-shots. Funny sweet moments...of the demon president Ayuzawa Misaki & Perverted outer-spaced alien Usui Takumi. Enjoy each and every single chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I was thinking of publish a new story 'collection of one-shots'. For what? For fun of course, hehe. Actually it's 'Diwali' season here. So am excited and thought of sharing my happiness by this chapter. Those who are missing sweet MisaxUsui moments, take a look at this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Maid-sama and any of its characters. It's the property of Hiro Fujiwara.**

"That stupid idiot," A black aura was surrounding around the demon president of Saika High who was briskly speed-walking on the hallway.

"K…Kaichou, the account book is," Yukimura, the vice-president trailed off with fear.

The amber eyed girl just gave a deathly glare at Yukimura.

"C…Complete!" The girly-boy replied and dashed out of the student council room.

There was no one in the room except the hot-headed demon president with rejection-stamp in her right hand and accepted-stamp on her left hand (hardly used) hitting on the stack of papers on the table in front of her.

'Boys vs. Girls fight.'

'Rejected!'

'Boys with a girl partner swimming competition.'

'Rejected!'

'Scare competition.'

'Rejected!'

"Arggh! All spoiled brats!" Misaki hissed with anger.

"At least they are telling their desire directly," She rested her back on the chair. "Unlike someone."

**Flashback:**

"Usui-san! P…Please go-out with me." The first year asked to the most handsome guy of the school near the locker. They both were aware of the fact that someone was passing through the three lockers ahead of them.

There was no reply. After some moment the first year shuttered. "U…Usui-san wh…what are you doing?"

Misaki's eyes got wide. Horrified that Usui might do something perverted, she decided to interfere. Or in other words her instincts tell her to scold Usui if he is going to reject the girl harshly. But what she saw made her body freeze in her track.

The tall figure whose back was facing her, leaning close to the first year was standing there blushing hard, didn't even try to push him away.

As the figure was inching closer, her heart squeezed even more. The more his body was leaning, the more she tried to stop him. But why? It was her, who didn't want Usui to reject a girl. Then why she is feeling this way? She felt like a stupid, standing there and watching something so ridiculous in her language. So she went away careful not to disturb the sweet moment.

**End of flashback**

She was in her day-dream about the moment at the lunch time, crossing her arms in front of her chest, head rest in the chair, right leg above the left one. She decided to go back to her work when-

She came face to face with the main character of her day-dream.

"Yo!" The blond said with a smirk on his cool charming face.

"Go away!" She went back to hit the reject stamp on the papers again.

"You are no fun Misa-chan!" Usui fake pouted with his palms on the table she was working on.

"Then go make fun with some first years!" Without realize she spurted out the words, she doesn't have time to regret.

Usui eyed her suspiciously. The room filled with heavy silence.

Misaki bit her tongue inside her mouth. She has to change the topic. She can't take back her words. Her eyes fell on the papers and she came to an excuse. A really lame excuse.

"A…Ahh did I say first years? The demands from first years are just…" She tried to convince holding a stack of paper in front of him.

"But these are from second years," Usui replied pointing at the papers she was holding.

Irk…"It is?" She asked pretending she didn't notice.

"What's the matter Ayuzawa?" His tone changed in to serious one. Now he was leaning to her side.

"Leave me alone! I've so much work to do." She answered but deep down she knew where it will go.

"So the paper work is the problem," He said now coming to her side.

She didn't reply. Just ignoring his questions is the best way to keep her concentrate on the paper; though it's hard to focus, when someone was behind her, just near her left ear.

"Then I'll help you with these papers." He said. His hot breath was tickling her ear.

Her heart missed a beat. Closing her eyes, she lost her patience. "Why don't you leave me alone, you two-timing pervert?" She spewed out the anger with a full blast. It was unknown that why she was reacting like this. She doesn't want any girl to be rejected. So why now? Usui did a good job by accepting that first year's wish. So what if he replied with a ki-. She stopped in her own thought. It was even hard to think.

On the other hand the green eyed guy was stunned after hearing those new words came from the girl, he only has his eyes on. He couldn't think how the 'outer-space' replaced with 'two timing?'

Usui backed away a little knowing this is not the time to argue but he couldn't possibly stand there. Recalling the events of the day, he grinned.

He turned her chair so that she was facing him while he was sitting on his knees.

"Don't tell me Ayuzawa, you were eavesdropping on our conversation?" Usui smirked.

"W…What are you talking about idiot!" She protested like she was defending herself being caught.

"Oh you didn't? Then I should tell you that, one of second year asked me out." He told her with an innocent look on his face.

"She was first year," Was the brunette correcting him?

"She is?" Usui asked.

"Ahh…I mean she m…may be f…first year." She mentally scolded her for shuttering.

"Okay. And you know what I did?" He persuaded enjoying the faces Misaki was making at that time unknown to even herself.

The green tall guy stood up and leaned close to her face. She backed away in her chair. The face was getting closer in every second and stopped when the chair hit the desk. She can't possibly back away the desk. Well not in this state. Her heart was running marathon. Placing his hands above hers on both side of the arm rest of the chair, Usui closed the distance between their lips.

Her eyes got its large size; hands got froze even it felt like warm liquid flowing through her vein. After a brief sweet moment passed, Usui leaved her slightly parted lips to get near to her now red ear before mumbling "I told her I have a girlfriend, Misaki." With that he kissed her forehead and went-out from the student council room just to welcome her on the school gate.

The vulnerable demon president fingers were on her trembling lips. She buried her face in her hand before saying the words "You caught me!" And yes, the red tint on her cheeks, intensified in color.

**TA DA! How was it? Do you like it? Must reply with your sweet reviews ne! XD**

**So do you want me to write more? Tell me and here you can give me your ideas. I'll put it on the next chapter. Or PM me. **

**Ja ne!**

"**Happy Diwali to every one!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to another wonderful one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** **It's my pleasure that I don't own Maid sama and any of its character or this anime/manga will never success to this point. Haha. All thanks to Hiro Fujiwara.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

The bell in the door chipper with a tinkling sound as a customer entered the maid café carrying a cold evening air on its way.

"Welcome back Master!" The maid bowed, showing the humble respect but flinched a little when her thin waist returned to its straight position. The maid named Misaki Ayuzawa made some way for him to take a seat.

"Misaki-chan! Misaki-chan!" The customer none other than Shintani Hinata cheered and took the seat happily.

"You are not allowed to say 'Misaki-chan' here." Voised kurosaki (One of idiot trio) gritting his teeth. "It's Misa-chan!" He corrected.

"No. The name Misa-chan is only for regular customer," Corrected the other one; Shirokawa.

"The name-Misa-chan is only for us!" Shirokawa, Sharashina and Kurosaki spoke in unison and cheered with a high pitch, receiving everyone's attention.

Misaki stood there with a heated face. There was a small boy sitting with his mother, clapping his hands and smiling at her direction. Misaki smiled back to not create any scene. She didn't miss the chance to shot a cold evil glare at the direction of the three idiots to shut them up; which eventually worked with in a second.

"What would you like to order master?" She returned to her polite serving mode with a note and pen in her hand.

"Ah…Misaki-chan! I'm here to visit you." Hinata said flashing a charming smile.

The maid rolled her eyes. "Master, I'm waiting for your order." She forcefully gave a calm smile.

Hinata replied after thinking the whole one minute. "One cup cake chocolate flavor and one ice cream vanilla flavor."

Misaki wrote down the menu and went back to kitchen. She heaved a big sigh after handing over the paper to the great chef of maid latte; Usui Takumi.

"I won't make anything for that puppy," The voice came out from nowhere.

Misaki looked at him like he had grown two heads and gave a 'do-your-job' look. She was too tired of talking with idiots.

Usui looked at her tired form and replied "I will do it if Ayuzawa helps me out."

"What?!" She almost spat but lower down her voice due to the customer outside. "Are you serious?" She asked frowning. She doesn't know why the unknown anger trying to overpower her, but she did her best to control after looking at his persist nature.

Usui stood there not even care to listen her. He was in his 'I-won't-do' mode. While she couldn't get his 'all so needy in cooking' form so sudden atop of that; today of all day?

She never back away from any work but working with Usut Takumi is just like pain in ass. "I've work-"She was going to give the absolute reason when Subaru entered the kitchen holding a tray in her hand saying- "It's your break time Misaki."

Misaki gave an artificial-satisfy look at Subaru, to which she smiled and returned with a coffee in the tray she was holding.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

The hot-headed girl soon took the position at the side of most handsome chef and ready to help. "Let's get started."

"Hmm…I see, way too much for that puppy." Usui smirked but this time just to bring her demon mode back.

"Keep your mouth shut and don't call him puppy." She shot a tired yet deathly glare at him. "Tell me what you need." She did her best to control the sudden urge to rip out his smirk from his face.

He didn't miss the slightest pain in her tone. Without wasting a second, he told her to bring the miscellaneous items which were near the kitchen counter.

Yes that was his intention; to observe her all moves closely. How her body is looking stiff like iron which always looks as flexed as ever. How her back flinched with a slightest bent.

As it was impossible to go near her while she is working on student council work at school, serving customers at maid latte, he decided to make her work with him. It's not like he can't possibly go near her while she is working, it's just that he doesn't want to anger her even more than she already is.

Even if the break is only for fifteen minutes, it's enough for him to know what's wrong with his demon president. Heck, it'll only take one second to tell him about her any odd but why couldn't he get the exact reason behind her stiff muscle, her unwanted anger.

Misaki brought everything what he told to her. Now he felt a little pity for her. But he did observe something that she has a sore waist and back. She didn't complain nor did she curse him throughout the work. He is the last person who wants her to do extra work. He didn't get a slightest clue of what is wrong with her.

He will feel relax if she let him massage her sore muscle. But, the idea itself is scary when he thinks about the demon president. He told her to stop as he finished making the cup cake and gave a last touch to the ice cream.

The raven haired girl went to wash her hands silently. No comments, no cursing, not even the short murmur 'idiot…' Usui was dying to hear her roaring voice. He couldn't stand there watching her enduring the pain (that's what he thinks) on her own. And 'asking' straight isn't going to work either knowing it will blow her anger double. For the time he controlled his damn mouth and decided to keep quiet until the end of the work.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

"Thanks for your hard work everyone." Satsuki thanked all the workers including Usui.

All bate their farewell while Misaki took a little time to come from the changing room. The manager noticed her clumsiness.

"Misaki, are you okay? You look pale." Satsuki asked worriedly.

And what Misaki hates the most is to worry others about her. She did as best as to hide her aching pain but the outer complexion of her face failed to do so. Damn!

"Manager, don't worry." She gave a big smile to cover the stinging pain that shot through her body.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to take you home?" Satsuki came to her side.

Misaki mentally face palmed. Take home? For a silly matter like- Never mind. Did she look that obvious? "Manager…you are making me worry by worrying over me," She gave her a satisfy smile and ready to go, leaving a half teary-eyed Satsuki.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

The whole conversation was not skipped by a green eyed alien. He was leaning on the wall outside the café waiting for the person to come out.

As the said figure appeared outside the café, the chilled air of the night made her body shivered a little. She took a step forward but a voice made her shiver even more. "Hay Ayuzawa,"

She was thinking that he might be leave by now but here goes all her thinking. The one person she doesn't want for now; 'HIM.' She is not in the condition to deal with his funny yet perverted jokes right now. She was about to yell 'Leave me alone' but his damn worried voice made her prevent to yell at him.

"What's wrong Ayuzawa?" Too afraid to anger her again that if that will cause her even more pain, he asked as polite as possible. He knows very well that worrying about her makes her worry but he can't stand knowing that Misaki, his Misaki is enduring the pain on her own from the start of the day.

He came to her side and gave her that puppy dog face-look in which she easily melts in anyway. She blushed from the roots of her hair knowing his persistent nature. Usui was pleased by looking at her familiar sight for the first time of that day.

"N…Nothings wrong! Mind your own business." She said as quickly as possible and speed her walk. But she did a mistake to move faster when a sharp pain hit at her stomach, she couldn't hold back the slight yelp.

Usui came to her side in no time worried sick and not to mention with the invisible annoying looking face. "Ayuzawa, are you going to tell me or I've my own way," He reached his limit. He is not a fool knowing someone burn in pain and nothing will be wrong. He could believe if elephants can fly but this.

Misaki gulped the biggest lump of her throat. She did make everyone worry. It was best if she stayed at home. And she made this boy more worried than ever. But how can she tell?

"U…Usui, listen its' not a big deal. I'll be fine by tomorrow." She tried to convince him who was practically digging daggers at her.

Knowing she can't get away with this, and the pain itself making everything worse she decided to come up with an explanation of her so called soreness. "I…It's that thing." She replied hesitantly, looking at anywhere but him.

Usui didn't get anything what she said and gave her a confuse look. "What thing?"

As soon as he asked he got a quick smack at his head.

"You're hopeless." She hissed with anger and walk away from him. How can she tell about her damn period? It was useless while she tried to cover her pain but that doesn't mean she needs to give explanation for everything. 'Can't she keep a secret just only to herself?'

As she was busy with her own thought, her body lifted from the ground and she felt something crossed below her legs. The next thing she knew, she was carried by her green eyed alien.

"Hay! Put me down you idiot! Put me down this instant!" She bombarded her fistful blow at his chest which was nearer and tried to wiggle out from his grasp.

Usui kept his pace and moved forward without hesitation. "Stop struggling Ayuzawa or it will get worse." He said giving a calm smile at her. "A cup of warm green tea would soothe the pain." He said kissing her ceased forehead.

The permanent blush on her face was the only prove; how much embarrassed she was at that time. She buried her face deep in his broad chest to cover the blush which is getting darker in color.

"It's not your fault, it's the PMS thing that keeps you angry the whole day," Usui said with a little guilt in his voice when the recalled the moment he made her work on her break.

The demon president kept silent. Or maybe she didn't want to hear anything after the great embarrassing revelation. She should have known that nothing's going to hide from the perverted outer-space alien.

Helplessly, she kept her face hidden in his chest but after some time, a quick sound slip passed her mouth; "You caught me idiot!

Surprisingly, the aching pain was long forgotten as soon as his familiar sweet and serene smell surrounded her.

******End******

**Don't forget to leave your comment**

**See you on next update. Ideas are highly welcome. **


End file.
